The Legend of Kre'nov
by Fred the Wraith
Summary: For some tales occur in many galaxies. Oneshot fic, no spoilers and no shippiness.


_Disclaimer: I own nothing at all. All recognizable characters are borrowed, and the unrecognizable ones are probably background figures that we never knew the names of. _

**The Legend of Kre'nov**

It was a surprisingly easy mission for SGA-1. The locals were friendly, and while they weren't as technologically advanced as their visitors, they weren't exactly living in the dark ages either. For McKay however, this meant that there weren't any interesting energy readings for him to investigate, so he was stuck listening to Teyla being diplomatic while he was under strict orders not to say anything for fear of insulting anyone.

Amazingly bored by their guide's listing of the various uses of the slain _Dolog_ beast (which, as far as McKay could tell, was a giant purple wombat), Rodney tuned out and instead observed the crowd in the marketplace. Spying Sheppard and Ronon talking to some of the local youths, he was not surprised to see that John had focussed his attention on the prettiest girls in the group. Watching as the youths excused themselves in order to return to their tasks, he saw John's parting smile and could almost hear the accompanying charming remark. As the youths passed where he was standing, he made out a small bit of the conversation.

"…nice, but he was such a _Kre'nov_. Still, it would be…"

"Rodney, do you have any questions for Daveen before we move out?"

Startled by Teyla's rather sudden appearance behind him, Rodney almost squeaked in manly fear but managed to contain it. "Why would I have any questions about what is essentially a post-medieval society …actually, yes I do."

Eyebrows raised with slight surprise at what possible question Rodney might have, she prayed that their guide would not take offense. The last time Dr McKay had a question for a village elder, it had ended with the team sprinting for the Gate and being chased by an angry horde.

"I heard some of the younger people talking and they said a word that I didn't understand. What does '_Kre'nov_' mean? Is it a compliment, or have I just horribly insulted you and do I need to start running?"

Watching Daveen blush slightly before preparing his answer, Teyla detected embarrassment rather than anger behind his reaction. Interested herself in this unknown word, she turned to face their guide fully, subconsciously taking a support position beside McKay. "I have never heard this word in my travels. Is it a cultural reference?"

"Yes, yes it is." Seeming to realize that he wouldn't get out of the situation with a basic answer, Daveen proceeded to elaborate. " In the stories of our people, way back in time before the Wraith even appeared on our planet, there was a man by the name of Kre'nov. He was a great warrior, but one with a mission which took him from place to place, never staying for long. He had a small group of friends who traveled with him, each with strengths of their own, but Kre'nov was undoubtedly their leader. "

Pausing in his tale in order to take a seat at the tavern and motion for drinks to be delivered, Daveen waited until Rodney and Teyla took their own seats before continuing. "Kre'nov fought many battles, always fighting for what he believed was right. He was known as a great tactician, and a fearsome fighter, defeating many enemies in single combat. But it is not for this that he is most often remembered. For while his battles and foes were many, his …conquests…were many more."

Daveen waited until comprehension crossed Teyla's face, and then waited a little longer while she quickly explained the situation to Dr McKay. Rodney blushed a slight shade of pink as he caught on to the innuendo. "You mean he… and they…he was…I understand. Carry on."

"Kre'nov was well known for his abilities as a bed-mate. He was not the most handsome man, but his charma and personality was such that he was never lacking for company. At each new place he arrived at, he would soon find that at least one maiden was happy and willing to…entertain him. Quite often there would be fights about him, and on at least three occasions, he was unknowlingly married. But for all his conquests, it was said that his mission meant that he could never dedicate himself to one place, and to one person. He was cursed to travel until his mission was completed, leaving behind broken hearts and crying women."

Watching as Daveen took a moment to drink, Rodney interjected. "As facinating as your history is, why would this Kre'nov guy's name be used as a description in your current society?"

Smiling ruefully, Daveen replied. "To describe someone as '_Kre'nov_' today is to say that they are charming, but not loving. You can trust them with your smiles, but not with your heart. It is not meant as an insult in any way, but it is not exactly the most ...honorable name to be called."

"Ah. No more explanation needed."

As Teyla smiled her agreement, Daveen was relieved that the outsiders had so graciously understood. In the past, others had responded negatively, and Daveen did not want to be at odds with this strong group of people. Even the smaller man who did not have the same warrior air about him still unconsciously gathered a certain amount of respect. Respect that was suddenly hard to deliver when Daveen noticed the milk moustache that he had.

"You know, back home we have a similar tale. A traveller with a group of friends, strong warrior, lover of all women."

As both Teyla and Daveen made sounds of query, Rodney solemnly nodded his head and replied. "Oh yes. But his name was Kirk."

**FIN.**

_AN: Stupid, I know, but it asked to be written so who was I to say no. _


End file.
